


Nontraditional

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Genderfuck, Humor, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's never seen a woman wear britches before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nontraditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Disney Princesses, Belle/Mulan, tradition

The lady of the royal house of the emperor was wearing slacks. Belle simply could not get over it. “Are women allowed to wear breaches in your kingdom?” she wondered. “Could you show me some paintings?

“You don’t get out much, do you?”

“I read,” Belle admitted humbly. “Adam and I don’t have much time for travel with the triplets still in their nursery. But none of my books suggest women can wear pants!”

“Well,” Mulan said, “No one else in the Emperor’s court does.”

“I wonder if I could convince Adam to allow me to wear some.” She grinned. “Please excuse me. Your name is Mulan?”

“And you’re Belle.”

They promptly dispensed with further getting-to-know you niceties and started talking about adventures theirs, and ones others had experienced, the ones they dreamed of. Wonderful bonding device, that – soon they were laughing like old friends.

“If you’d like to come upstairs,” Mulan announced, “I’ll show you a treasure the Emperor gave me.”

The idea of seeing something rare and beautiful made Belle jump up and spill her tea. Smiling a secretive grin, she led Belle up to her room, then settled her upon the desk chair before opening a trunk and showing her the instrument.

It was a carved jade phallus with an ivory handle, half as thick as Mulan’s wrist but carved all over.

Belle blushed scarlet, and Mulan wondered if she’d misjudged her. 

“What is that?”

“A gift for the Prince’s mistress,” she explained, shrugging jocularly. “

“What do you…do with it?” Belle wondered, eyeing the large object with suspicion, picking it up and then sheepishly putting it down.

“What do you do with your husband’s penis?” Mulan asked dryly. She remembered her own well-shed innocence and smiled. “I can show you – if you really want to see it.”

Belle ran a curious finger over the peachy flesh of her cleavage. “I…I’m not sure….” She shook her head

“We don’t need this,” Mulan pointed out, “to have fun.” Her hand quested up Belle’s long skirt, pushing away. In moments, her thighs fell apart on a low, soft moan. “I think we’re both overdressed,” Mulan whispered, in her confident Ping voice.

Petticoats ruffled and flew in the air as the two women stripped, giggling at their own haste. Belle paused when Mulan’s pale form was finally revealed. “Your body is lovely,” Belle smiled radiantly. 

“You haven’t even seen one of my best features.”

“Oh?”

Mulan grinned and leaned over Belle, running her tongue down the quivering girl’s chest toward her sex.


End file.
